Sonic X : The Ghost Rider and Mecha Sonic Saga
by brenducha
Summary: The story talks about sonic and his friends (in different forms) after mephisto transports them during a battle with Johnny and black heart and sonic is roboticized during their transportation and the world roboticizer is desytored now sonic's friends must team up with johnny and roxanne and the caretaker to save sonic. first chapter will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

The Sonic X : Ghost Rider and Mecha sonic saga

Characters

The story talks about sonic and his friends (in different forms) after mephisto transports them during a battle with Johnny and black heart and sonic is roboticized during their transportation and also the roboticizer is deystored now sonic's friends must team up with johnny and roxanne to save sonic!

Sonic the hedgehog (in the form of the ghost rider from the movie)

Sally acorn (in the form of a shoutmon with a jacket)

Miles´Tails´Prower (in the form of rev runner with his two fox tails)

Antoine d´coolette (in the form of danger duck)

Bunnie Rabbot (in the form of a gaomon with her cybernetics parts)

Rotor walrus (in the form of landia with two robotic hands and with one head)

Dulcy Dragon (in the form of a purloin with her dragon wings and black belt)

Knuckles (in the form of tech e coyote)

Amy (in the form of a gatomon)

Cream (in the form of a gaomon)

Shadow (in the form of a haxorus)

Silver (in the form of a guilmon)

Blaze (in the form of a monodramon)

Rouge (in the form of a renamon with her bat wings)

Nicole (in the form of a monodramon with her purple dress)

Julie-Su (in the form of an agumon)

Mina (in the form of a renamon)

* * *

Espio (in the form of a riolu)

Vector (in the form of a krokorok)

Charmy (in the form of a starly)

Jet (in the form of a hawkmon)

Wave (in the form of a gatomon)

Storm (in the form of a tranquill)

Marine (in the form of a gaomon)

Lupe (in the form of a monodramon)

Big (in the form of a guilmon)

Bernadette (in the form of a guilmon)

Jules (in the form of a roboticized guilmon)

Uncle Chuck (in the form of a guilmon with his mustache)

Dr .Eggman (no form)

Nazo (in the form of a serperior)

Mephiles ( in the form of a serperior with other side of his body in his crystal form)

Snively (no form)

Lien –Da (in the form of an agumon)

Mecha Sonic (in the form of a roboticized perfect nazo with the upgraded appreance of mecha sally)

Metal Sonic (in the form of a haxorus)

Metal Tails (in the form of a robotic gaomon)

Metal Knuckles (in the form of a robotic agumon)

Metal Sally (in the form of a robotic shoutmon)

Silver Sonic ( in the form of deep nightmare)

Metal Shadow ( in the form of a robotic haxorus)

Metal Scourge ( in the form of a robotic guilmon with robotic jacket and glasses)

Scourge (in the form of a guilmon with his jacket and glasses)

Fiona (in the form of a renamon)

Princess Alicia Acorn (in the form of a shoutmon with the same uniform from the sonic comics)

Miles (in the form of rip runner with the two fox tails)

Patch (in the form of danger duck with his eye patch and shirt uniform)

Boomer (in the form of landia with robotic hands and the same cybernetics he uses in the comics)

Buns Rabbot (in the form of a gaomon)

Rosy (in the form of a gatomon)

Johnny Blaze (no form)

Roxanne (no form)

Caretaker (no form)

Mephisto (no form)

Blackheart (no form)

Abigor (no form)

Wallow (no form)

Gressil (no form)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In sonic's world he and his friends are in the death egg. Their plan is to destroy the world roboticizer. ¨Okay guys here is the plan tails, sonic, bunnie, Antoine, dulcy, rotor, shadow and knuckles you guys distract metal sonic, metal tails, silver sonic, metal knuckles, metal shadow, metal sally and metal scourge while I'll go under a panel and try to disable the roboticizer and Nicole you try to get the roboticizer software in case we need to built a de-roboticizer ¨ sally explained. but sonic didn't like the idea ¨sally how about I try to disable the roboticizer and you help the others¨ sally didn't like the idea of sonic trying to disable the roboticizer ¨but sonic I'm the one who can save everybody¨ I know sally but I can do this if I use one of Nicole's computers besides you can easily beat metal sonic he was designed to fight against me and he wont know what to do if he fights you¨ sally then decided to agree with sonic so sonic set off to disable the roboticizer and Nicole went to copy the roboticizer software.

Meanwhile in another world from another dimension

There was Johnny fighting against Blackheart and the other demons who have returned. Roxanne was with the Caretaker seeing Johnny fight against the demons and Mephisto is hiding and seeing them fight ¨you've gotten more stronger since our last battle johnny but you can't win this time!¨ johnny who is in his ghost rider form ¨ i wont give up blackheart!¨ then the battle was intruppted by mephisto ¨ mephisto what are you doing here?¨ mephisto than got the caretaker and roxanne here and they ran to johnny ¨ i have gotten tired of this johnny and you must pass the ghost rider to someone esle¨ ¨ i ' ll never pass on my ghost rider form!¨ i thought you would say that but this emerald i found could help find who can be the next ghost rider!¨ Johnny and the others saw a dark blue emerald mephisto but then the emerald starting glowing and mephisto drops the emerald ¨ what is going on¨ the light got brighter and brighter and then disappread then the voice of a girl and other people is heard ¨SONIC! if your going to do something now! do it NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sally and her friends are shown fighting against the robots and then eggmans yells out ¨ Snivley! Fire the world roboticizer!¨ sonic is then shown pressing a few buttons with tear in his eye before pushin the final button he remembers the day he and sally kissed with the background white and saying the last 2 words ¨see ya…..¨

Then johnny and the others see the roboticizer turning on with eggman saying Yes!Yes! then the roboticizer starts to expoled eggman then says No!No! with blue line showing inside the robots above there is the x tornado with blaze and silver and mina on it ¨ sweet the others must have done something!¨ just then inside the san vengazna there is smoke and fire after the explosion and with the roboticizer desytored then snively is trying contact eggman _KZZT, you read me, sir? KZZT"_ "_there KZZT massive leaks in all systems! The roboticizer isn't just off-line—it's gone! KZZT", "KZZT all other systems are still on line. No loss in altitude KZZT and the power ring matrix is holding, barely."_ then eggman is shown coming out of the rubble "I guess the old immunity wasn't reset after all" "oh, please… please tell me that finished them off…"finished who off¨ then eggman sees mephisto ,gressil,wallow,abigor,blackheart, caretaker,roxanne and johnny. Johnny then says to eggman ¨ whats your name old man and who is or are the persons who want to be finished off?¨ my name is eggman and the persons i want be finished are sonic and his knothole freedom fight...¨ just before eggman could finish some pieces of metal were thrown off by lots of hands with eggman saying ¨ no of course not¨ then sally and the freedom fighters are shown holding the heads of the robots ¨sorry eggman but we win this time!¨ then eggman reaches out a pocket knife and calls some of his robots "not… yet! You're still… you're still on MY turf,freedom fighters… and… and…", before he could finish tails smacke the knife out of his hands then smacking eggman and the others smack the robots ¨were going to find sonic then were going to take you into custardy, then were going to sort out the Naugus problem and you 2 can catch up with each other as you rot in jail. And then Sonic and i will work on the x tornado and then…" before tails could finish a metal fist punched its way out of the ground then the others turned to the source of the sound and tails gasped as he looked in fear and said"… oh, no, oh, no,no,no,NO! Eggman then got up slightly, smiled evilly and started laughing "ah…ah-ha! Ha-ha-ha! HAHAHA!" what all of them were staring was a perfect nazo like creature only it had blue circles in its hands and it didn't have a jet engine chest or back the creature they were staring at was non other than sonic the hedgehog now Mecha Sonic! and it stared everyone and said in a robot like tone "Freedom Fighters, priority one!"


End file.
